Reunited
by Unhi
Summary: Hogwart's Ten year reunion. Harry and Ron are catching up and Hermione's MArried? To who? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does.

and so far all my Christmas wishes to be her haven't come true….. The story idea is mine too. First fanfic. CONSTRIctiVE criticism is welcome.

~Reunited~

A threatening figure loomed in the shadows of the Great Hall while stalking his prey. Everything from the midnight tuxedo to his black leather shoes blended into the darkness. Well, everything except for the flaming mop of red hair engulfing his head. He tactfully meandered through the bustling crowd unseen. He suddenly stopped when he found the man with the unkempt black hair.

'Target sighted' said the ginger with a sinister smirk as he approached his unsuspecting victim. He advanced toward his prey and stretched out to the neck of his target. His fingers quickly curled around his throat; right on Harry's tickle spot. Out of the chatter of the Hogwarts Alumni came a horrified shriek followed by a long chain of tremendously earsplitting laughs that resonated through out castle.

"RON, STOP……AHAHA……TICKLING ME SO…HAHA……I…AHA…..CAN….. KILL YOU!!!!"

" Alright, alright Harry. Is that anyway to treat your best pal? Who loyally stayed by your side while you defeated Voldemort?' He said with the look of an abandoned puppy on his face, "Is that how you treat a friend you haven't seen for ten years?"

"Oh right, haven't seen you for ten years……I see you every day. I'M ENGAGED TO YOUR BLOODY SISTER!!!!!!" Harry exclaimed smacking Ron on the back of head.

"Okay Harry, calm down. It was just a joke, besides with Fred and George gone all the time with their business, you're the only pal I've got left. Just you and me! Like the two amigos!" said Ron while slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

Harry just smacked his forehead, "Ron, it's the three amigos. Speaking of which…. Where's-- " he said softly. While he looked around for the missing amigo, the sight of a goddess confidently striding into Hogwarts cut off his sentence. A sleek shadow coloured dress was the only thing blocking their view of her bare skin. The dress hugged her small curves and the fact that it was backless also flaunted her slender form. She gracefully floated across the room straight toward Harry and Ron.

"Ron," Harry whispered as he elbowed his classmate, " Ron, are you still single?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face. Harry just smacked him on the head again. "Oh NO!!!!! I am not asking her out! How about you do it!" Ron whisper-yelled at him.

"Ron, did you forget something? I'M ENGAGED!"

During their almost silent quarrel the goddess strolled up to them and said curiously "Excuse me?" Both men jolted from their little argument.

Ron attempted to put on a sexy face and replied, "You know I played a huge part in defeating You-Know-Who. Why don't we go to my flat? I can show you some of the best _moves_ with a _wand_ that you've ever witnessed."

The goddess quirked an eyebrow and gave a short musical laugh. "You know I played just as big of a part in Lord Voldemort's downfall as you did."

Harry and Ron both puffed out their chests and said a bit too loudly "Who the bloody hell do you think you are!?"

"Really," she replied with a small pout on her face, "I thought you two out of all people would recognize me." She sighed. "And I was soooo looking forward to knitting hats for house elves with you." At that moment she was almost knocked backwards by the to men embracing her.

"Bloody hell Hermione! You've changed!" the two dumbfounded men exclaimed. She really had changed. Her chestnut locks were no longer the frizzy rat's nest that it used to be. It now ran in soft ringlets down her back. Her large teeth now fit her face and created a heartwarming smile. Her caramel eyes contained glints of wisdom and seemed to entrance you if you looked in her eyes for too long. She had grown a little but was still no match for Harry and Ron's massive heights. But she wasn't short enough to match Luna's petite and pixie-like frame.

Luna had run over to the group of friends with a handsome Neville on her arm and started to catch up with the trio. Professor Luna Lovegood and Professor Neville Longbottom made quite the couple. Who would've known that Neville would make all the female students' hearts flutter? He was tall, sensitive, understanding, a gentleman, and more handsome than any other man in the room. And Luna. Bloody hell, she was gorgeous. She was petite with long platinum blonde, almost silver hair. She was still just as loony as she was ten years ago, but in a more wispy and faerie-like. She wore a very revealing dark blue dress that showed off her voluptuous breast. And of course no shoes. " Oh Hermione, you absolutely must tell me how you have been. Have you been protecting yourself against nargles? Are you single?"

'Shoot balls' Hermione thought, 'I should have known this would come up' "Umm… N-no." she stuttered shyly.

"How exciting! Might it be a boyfriend?" Luna said jumping up and down.

"No…" Hermione blushed.

"`MIONE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Ron shouted red as a beat.

"Eww, Ron. No. That's disgusting."

"A fiancé?" Harry inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"No" Hermione got quieter and quieter after each 'no'. She was now blushing even deeper than before.

"Then what?" asked Neville in a sonorous voice.

Hermione gulped. 'Here it comes' she thought. "I'm m-married." She muttered as she felt the hot blush rise up her face. She held up her hand to show a gold band with a dazzling emerald on it. Next to it was a simple gold band lovingly and almost protectively wrapped around her finger. And then it came. The bombardment of questions.

"Who?"

"When?"

"Do we know him?"

"Did you wear a nargle proof veil?"

"But the most common question asked was "Why weren't we invited?"

Silent tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks. "I'm so sorry guys. I really am. It was a private wedding. We both thought it would be best that way."

"Oh GOD! `Mione," Ron said jokingly, "you didn't go get shagged by some deatheater and then decided to shack up with him right?"

"Cut it out Ron. I'm sure Hermione's husband is a great man." Neville said sweetly.

"You're right. He is." Hermione said with a sad smile, "When we first met I was terrified of him, I loathed being around him. Then, after the war, we spent everyday together at my job. He is intelligent, sarcastic, cold, loving, shy, sad, and wonderful. Before I knew it, I fell in love with him. We started to date and then he proposed. I even have a daughter." She started rummaging through a silver clutch and pulled out a picture. There was a close up of a young girl with curly black hair swinging on her mother and fathers arms. She was laughing and looked like an angel. She had perfectly straight teeth, and bright caramel eyes. She was the most beautiful child that they had ever seen. Hermione continued, " He is a great husband and a wonderful father to Lily." She salty tears started to stream down her cheeks again as she pressed the photograph up to her lips there" I just wish everyone else could see what I see in him." She put the photo back in her purse and placed a kiss on Harry and Ron's cheeks. "I am so glad that you are all living happy lives. Luna is the Professor of Divination, Neville is the Herbology Professor. Harry you have finally become and Auror and Ron is a famous Quidditch player…I just…I'm sorry.' She said wiping her tears. "My husband will come in with Lily anytime now." She started rummaging through her clutch again and pulled out two cards, one for each of them. "If you are ever in need of any potions, I'll be happy to help. Give me a call. Goodbye." She ran towards the door as her best friends glanced down at the business card.

_Snape Family Potion Shop_

_Professionals_

_Open on weekdays only_

_867-5309_

And written in her familiar elegant handwriting, she wrote the words "Forgive me" on the back.

"She wouldn't have."

"She couldn't." Harry and Ron exclaimed while turning to look at each other.

A scream resounded through the Great Hall. Harry and Ron sprinted to the door, wands out and ready to kill. When they got through the panicked crowd they saw **it**. They were looking at their best friend Hermione being protected by a man holding their curly haired daughter. Now everything would've been just peachy if that man wasn't former potions master, deatheater, and the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore.

Serverus Snape was holding Hermione around the waist and carefully carrying their sleeping daughter. Harry and Ron pushed their way through the through the remaining shocked classmates, only one classmate wouldn't move. Harry pointed his wand right at her and was ready to fight Snape to the death.

"Out of the way `Mione." Harry said sternly.

"No." she said while attempting to hold back tears. She through the slit on her dress she reached for the wand strapped to her thigh. She pulled out her wand and cast a large nonverbal spell that would protect her family and aid their escape. All of the guests in the Great Hall were paralyzed they still have their senses but can't move. Snape set down his now awake daughter and held his wife against his chest. He watched their daughter run up and poke the paralyzed victims amazed at her mother's spell.

'Thank you." He said in a deep and sultry voice.

"For what?" Hermione replied finally letting the tears stream down her flushed cheeks.

"For standing up for me." And he leaned in to kiss her.

"Serverus, not here. Everyone is watching" Hermione said with deep blush.

Her lover smirked "So?" and their lips met. To the paralyzed spectators it seemed like they passionately kissed forever.

Finally they broke apart for air Hermione said breathily "Let's go home," with andI'm-so-in-love-with-this-man' look on her face. Snape wanted to have her right then and there but not in front of their two year old daughter, plus Hermione wouldn't like it in front of all these people. Suddenly a thought came upon him.

A mischievous grin came upon his face. "Just one more thing." At that moment Snape did what any mature, classy, gentleman would do. He pantsed them. "This is for being idiots, drawing your wand at my wife and daughter, and for being lazy students." Snape walked over to Ron with a devilish look on his face. He took out his wand, and made Weasly's underwear disappear too. "That is for trying to steal my woman." Hermione covered her daughter's eyes and tried to stifle a laugh. Snape gave his wife a kiss on the forehead, scooped up his daughter and apparated away.

Author's Note: This was originally written BEFORE the seventh book. I swear. First fanfiction so it is a little rough. Ok really rough but it's mine none the less. Please no comments.


End file.
